Friends
by Goth03
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a chat. Just an edit of when they went for a walk in book 4. HHr. Oneshot. Please read and review, but no flames. Thanks.


**Title: Friends**

**Rating: K+**

Description: Harry and Hermione have a chat. What should have really happened when they went for that walk in book 4. H/Hr. NO Flames. Please read and review.

Snapping the portrait hole open like a door caught in a massive up gust of wind Harry found himself face to face with Hermione. She smiled nervously obviously cautious that Harry could bite her head off at any moment. He'd been in a nasty temper ever since Ron and him had fallen out.

"Toast?" She said in a quiet voice, holding up a carefully piled stack of oozing butter licked toasted bread. Harry blinked for a moment, in surprise.

"Thanks" He murmured to Hermione as he jumped out of the portrait hole, now standing at her level. Hermione offered the stack to Harry, who accepted the top piece graciously; he hadn't eaten properly since yesterday morning. Sticking the corner into his mouth and chewing rapidly. Hermione raised her brows, right up into her fluffy brown fringe.

"You haven't been eating, have you?" She let out, causing Harry to shoot a glare at her, like a fiery arrow.

"I don't need your mothering-," He snapped, but Hermione cut across him.

"Don't get angry with me, I'm the best friend you still have, _remember_?" Hermione cut in coolly, reminding Harry of the whole reason why he was angry in the first place. Ron. Ron hadn't spoken to him for a line of three days, well apart from to mock him with the likes of Seamus; Dean had chose fit to not get involved. Harry had been glad that the tall tanned boy had taken this route, the more friends he had at the moment, the better.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, he had been out of line getting mad at Hermione; she was the only one who was really talking to him properly anymore. Thanks to the Tri-Wizard tournament everyone in the school seemed to think he was a big attention seeker, looking for, well, attention. And more fame. Just thinking about it all made him want to hit something, hard.

Hermione nudged Harry's shoulder gently with her elbow, as her hands with busy holding the toast. Glancing outwards at the masses of changing stairs before them, Hermione spoke; sensing Harry needed to get out, away from the common room, where he had just had another fight with Ron.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked, the hot butter beginning to ooze through the tissue she had set under the stack of toast; it was burning her fingers like wax.

As Harry nodded, Hermione was already on her way.

"So how're, things?" Hermione inquired after a few minutes of silence; Harry had sunk back into his pool of irritability. Harry shrugged as the bright morning sun caught his raven black hair.

"Well, you know, the whole school thinks I'm a loony again and now obsessed with being famous. So, a bit crap really" he was dragging his feet and his hands were dug into his robe pockets. Hermione cast a weary eye over his posture.

"You'll do your back in walking like…" She stopped as Harry sent her a warning look, "look Harry about the Tri Wizard tournament-"

"Oh, I see, let's be nice to Harry, and maybe we can find out the real dirt. I thought you actually believed I didn't put my name in the cup" Harry scoffed at Hermione flinging his half eaten slice of toast angrily into the lake they were walking around. After a few moments he wished he hadn't discarded it, as it had been the last piece. His stomach growled angrily at him.

"I _do_ believe you didn't put your name in. Will you just stop taking this out on me? I'm one of the ones on your side." Hermione said rolling her eyes at Harry's outburst, she gestured for them to go sit in the shade of a large tree. Harry followed hesitantly.

"You really do believe me?" Harry asked after a few moments, they were sat on the cool grass, the wind whistling through their hair gently. Harry caught Hermione's warm brown eyes with his. He was searching, for the lies, for the jealousy, or the hate. But none of those emotions or traits could be seen in her eyes, just pity, and the same loyal friendship they had had for the past four years reflected from her.

"Of course I do, I know you haven't got a death wish, and I'm your friend." Hermione said matter of factly, making a slight face at Harry with her eyes.

"But Ron…" Harry began, trailing off, thinking of this 'new' version of his red haired best friend, the version that hated Harry. The version that made him want to really hit Ron, a lot.

"Well, Ron's, Ron. I can't speak for him. But I know he doesn't really hate you" Hermione admitted, Harry flicked his brows up in disbelief.

"Well he's doing a great job of hiding it" Harry responded dryly. Hermione slapped her leg in annoyance.

"It's true, he's just… well, you know, jealous of you. You're always in the lime light, which I know you don't choose to be in" Hermione added as Harry's opened his mouth angrily to protest, "he's surrounded by all of his brothers at home, and even Ginny's got her wow points, and she's interesting because she's the only daughter. But you're his best friend, and I guess, it's just too much for him." Hermione concluded, looking at Harry, waiting for him to speak. He opened his mouth slowly, then his eyebrows knitted as he focussed his eyes angrily on the lake before them. The giant squid was splashing and lolling on the water top, each of its large tentacle arms looking like great big slimy grey lilos bobbing on the murky surface.

"Great so I just have to wait for Ron to get over his little jealousy issue, what will it take for him to believe that I don't want to be in this stinking contest? When I'm dead, at his feet after a task??" Harry said sourly. He pulled his knees up to his chest defensively, wrapping his broad arms about them tightly. Hermione shook her head, causing her long bushy brown hair to cascade a funny floppy dance around her shoulders.

"Harry, please don't talk like that. He'll come around." Hermione put in gently. Harry rocked slightly, as he turned his head to look at her, to really take her in. She was sat cross-legged, staring out in the direction of the lake, her chin resting on her hands as she watched the squid do its thing in the water. Harry changed his position, so that his legs were outstretched and he was leant back on his hands. He felt angry at himself now for getting angry with Hermione. It was a vicious circle. He blinked.

"And you?" Harry asked quietly. She sat up, and looked at him, a confused look on her face, all of her attention was back onto Harry.

"And me what?" She answered, she weaved her hands through the grass, feeling it's cool dew drops on her skin. "Harry?"

"Will you always be this good to me?" He finished, looking away, staring at the grass next to his black trainers; it was flat where he had had his hand placed before. Hermione let a weak smile paint itself on her lips.

"I'll always be your friend Harry." She concluded, patting his arm reassuringly. He turned, smiling back at her.

"Thanks" he let out. His anger, somewhat diminished. Ron would come around, and until then, Hermione would be his friend. And she would after to. Harry felt a little glow emit inside of him. Hermione was a good person, and she had no idea how much her friendship meant to him at that moment.

Leaning in slowly, he closed the small space between them, pressing his lips softly on hers, causing Hermione to blink rapidly and pull back in shock.

"Harry what-" she began, flustered, and surprised at the sudden kiss. She cut herself off mid sentence. She had been little expecting what had happened.

"I'm sorry" Harry said quickly shaking his head; he didn't know what had come over him. It had just seemed like the right thing to do to make the moment complete.

"It's ok… I just wasn't expecting it" Hermione said, her voice sounded odd, awkward. Harry couldn't bring himself to look at her, the embarrassment was sinking into him, and he already knew he was glowing like a tomato. This only added to his growing list of embarrassment.

"You know, it didn't mean anything…" Harry began, not really knowing what he was saying.

"Yeah, I know. It's ok… yeah, um," she took a moment to take a breath. Then she sighed, "thanks." Harry nodded.

"Er, anytime." He said, mentally slapping himself one after the words had slipped out between his lips. Hermione gave a nervous laugh. She stood, brushing the loose bits of dry grass off of her skirt.

"Right, well I-" she began talking a mile a minute; Harry had obviously knocked her nerves, and taken her completely by surprise. He felt guilt serge up inside of him, like a boiling pot of water over spilling from itself. He stood to, and grabbed Hermione's arm loosely. He didn't want her to walk away, after that. Not leaving it so open so untouched. Harry needed closure.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I don't know why I did that." Harry stuttered, apologetically, his words honest and true, and all left over traces of the roaring anger he had harboured only minutes ago; was shelved in an instant. After a moment that felt like forever, Hermione finally brought her own eyes to look upon his gleaming emeralds; she gave him a weak smile. Nodding, understanding his words, she took his hands into hers platonically, and said in the quietest voice:

"I'll always be your _friend_, Harry."


End file.
